Secrets
by ymaxwell39
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in a bind. His fortune, and possibly his life, is in jeopardy, and he has been working on a plan that could save both. Only one drawback keeps him from being entirely comfortable with what could be his only option: He has to rely on the compassion and brains of Hermione Granger. Trigger Warning: This story has a few scenes of domestic violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Trigger Warning: This story contains some scenes of domestic violence. I will post a warning on the chapters that contain these scenes. If this is a trigger for you, please read with caution**

Secrets

Chapter 1

"Even after all this time, I still can't comprehend it, Malfoy. A Muggleborn working in the Ministry of Magic," Blaise Zabini muttered, watching Hermione Granger enter the Office of Magical Law Enforcement. The look on his face was speculative.

"Given that she's best friends with Potter, you find it hard to believe? Shacklebolt couldn't offer the Golden Trio jobs fast enough, from what I've heard. Imagine, making Potter an Auror without his N.E.W.T.s, simply because it was what Potter told Professor McGonagall he wanted to be in our Fifth Year. And then to take up with Weasley? If she weren't such a prim and proper sort, people would begin to suggest she was attempting to raise her own status a bit by marrying into a Pureblood family. But then, the war took care of that already," Draco Malfoy replied, studying the slim and petite figure of the woman who he had secretly both feared and admired since he was thirteen.

"Keep your bloody voice down, mate, she'll hear you. George Weasley told me about how she enchanted canaries to attack Ron when she got angry, and that was at school! I hate to think what she might be able to do now. And she hasn't married Ron Weasley yet."

"Fine, engaged to marry into, then. The result will be the same. Her full potential goes to waste."

"Potential for what, Draco? She was always doing better than anyone in class. The only thing that kept her from having dozens of friends at school was her know-it-all attitude. For a Muggleborn, she's actually pretty in a way."

"If she could tame that hair of hers and dress in clothes you wouldn't also see on someone's grandmother, she might be acceptable. But even I have to admit, she did turn out nicely at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year."

"True. She did. Now are you going to tell me why you needed to speak to me, or are we just going to stand here and discuss school while you stare at Hermione Granger?"

"Certainly, Blaise, but not here. This needs discussed where we won't be overheard," Draco replied, the plan he'd been formulating for a year nearly complete. He only need to enlist the help of Blaise to make it work.

It had better work. His entire fortune, not to mention his life, could depend on this plan working.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Drinks in Hogsmeade, or in London?" Blaise asked, pulling his scarf on over his business robes.

"Neither. We'll go to the Manor. Even the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron can't know this, Blaise." 

Hermione Granger looked over the stack of paperwork that an owl had just delivered to her office, not quite believing what she was seeing. After almost seven years, it looked like a couple of the more notorious Death Eaters might be getting released from Azkaban. She shuddered, and quickly wrote a message.

 _Harry, can you meet me for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, say, about one? Something's just come up you might want to know about. Hermione_

Sealing the note, she wrote, _Mr H. Potter, Auror Office, Ministry of Magic_ on the front, and handed the note to Swift, the owl that was her favorite among the ones for use that those witches and wizards who didn't own owls for mail at the office. After the note was secure, the small golden brown owl took off.

Within ten minutes, Swift flew in her office, a note tied to her leg. Only after giving Swift a treat did she untie the note.

 _Okay. Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it now? Never mind. Leaky Cauldron at one, and if I'm late, get me a butterbeer, please. Harry_

Blaise sat down on one of the plush sofas in the study at Malfoy Manor, doing his best to figure out what Draco had in mind. At twenty-four, and still single, Draco was more than likely getting the same kind of pressure that he himself was: to find a wife and produce children. But Draco had never been swayed by family pressure before. If he had, he likely would have married Pansy Parkinson straight after graduation.

"Well, Draco, what did you need to discuss that we had to be completely private?"

Draco, sighing, looked at his old school friend with more than a bit of trepidation. If Blaise didn't agree to help, he didn't know what would happen.

"I need you to help me persuade someone of something that I'm almost certain she'll refuse."

"You just said 'she', Draco. It's about a woman? And since when have you ever had trouble in convincing any woman to do something before?"

"Until now, I never have, but this time is different. She has no reason to want to help me with anything."

"Draco, will you stop going around the block and tell me what you're trying to say? Because I have to tell you, mate, you aren't making any sense."

"To put it bluntly, Blaise, my fortune, and maybe my life, are in jeopardy if I can't convince this woman to help me. I've gotten a message from someone who says he has something in his possession that will either bankrupt the Malfoys or kill me if it isn't resolved by July first. So I need this woman's help, badly."

"Blimey, Draco, just whose help do you need? Who's threatening you?"

"As to who is threatening me, no clue yet, but I have people trying to find out. But the woman I need help from is none other than Hermione Granger, and with the way I treated her in school, as well as what happened during the war, she would sooner spit on me than help me."

"You're putting me on about this, right Draco? You need me to help you convince Hermione Granger to help you because someone wants to either bankrupt your family or kill you. This is a joke, right, mate? Pretty poor taste in jokes, Draco."

"No, Blaise, I'm not putting you on about this. I've never been more serious in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry Potter walked into the Leaky Cauldron at one, he saw that Hermione was already waiting for him. Walking over to the table, he sat down, and took a sip of the butterbeer she handed him. Setting the mug down, he looked at her curiously.

"Well, Hermione, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was owled some paperwork this morning, and need to talk to you about it, because frankly, I couldn't believe what I was reading."

"Okay, what was it?"

"It looks like there are some people up for release from Azkaban. Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Antonin Dolohov."

"That's impossible, Hermione! Antonin Dolohov killed Remus, and I'm his son Teddy's godfather!"

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you. Undoubtedly you'll hear about it soon. All three are supposed to go before the Wizengamot this week. It was in a memo I received with the paperwork."

"And the Carrows?"

"They've applied for release, asking for leniency. I don't see how they'll get it, considering the way they were torturing students at Hogwart's."

"Merlin's beard, they have nerve. I'll be looking for the information, then, and thanks for letting me know about this."

Squeezing Harry's hand in understanding, Hermione got up from the table. Lost in thought, Harry didn't notice when Hermione left. Should he or shouldn't he tell Ginny? 

When Hermione reached her office, there was a message waiting for her on her desk. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was marked urgent and personal. Frowning a little, she broke the seal.

 _To: Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Office of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Miss Granger:_

 _You are requested to appear before the Wizengamot at precisely 2 p.m. to give testimony in a matter which has come to our attention. Please be prompt._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Mathilda Hopkirk_

Stunned, Hermione felt the note slip from her fingers to her desktop. Why would the Wizengamot need her to testify? Hurriedly, she checked her watch and swore. She had three minutes to get to the hearing. Opening her office door, she sprinted to the nearest Floo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction**

Chapter Four

Draco turned his head as a noise from the doorway caught his attention. The slim figure of Narcissa Malfoy was bathed in the glow of the lamps behind her. Without hesitation, Draco stood.

"Mother, I didn't realize you were here."

"Just for a few hours, Draco. I'm supposed to attend a luncheon today which could take until evening."

"So I'll see you for dinner with Father?"

Narcissa nodded, and then moved toward the Floo. Activating it and stepping into the green flames, she said clearly, "Greengrass residence."

After his mother had gone, Draco turned to Blaise, a look of confusion on his face.

"Why in the name of Salazar would Mother visit the Greengrass home?"

"Not a clue, mate. Not unless she's trying to choose your bride for you. You _are_ nearly twenty-five, you know."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized the truth of his friend's words. Damn, how could he have forgotten that particular archaic law?

"You don't actually think she is, do you? Trying to arrange my marriage?"

"Well, it's possible, but wouldn't she need to have your father's help with that?"

"No idea. Not even any hints to me that I should be looking for a wife yet," Draco said, sitting back down.

Draco was just about to pick up his glass of Firewhisky when a large screech owl flew in, dropping a letter in his lap. He looked at the address, to make sure it wasn't an error, as the day's post had already arrived:

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Morning Room_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

Seeing the seal on the letter, Draco recognized it from others he'd been sent. Damn, it was from the mystery person who had been making the threats. Steeling himself, he broke the seal and opened the parchment.

 _You don't have much time left, Mr. Malfoy. I want an answer before July first, or I'll release both the information, and the curse. You already know the terms: you agree to give me your inheritance from the Black family as well as your Rosier trust, or the information and curse are released. The information will most certainly bankrupt the Malfoy family, Mr. Malfoy. And I'm certain your father doesn't wish to be the last of his line._

As always, the letter was unsigned, and caught fire as soon as he'd read it. However, the address remained untouched. That always struck him as odd, but he supposed it was so he could contact the blackmailer with an answer. Just what information could this person have on him and his family? His and his father's former status as Death Eaters was well known, if frowned upon in places, even this long after the war.

"What the hell was that, Draco?" Blaise asked, seeing the charred remains of the parchment.

"Another letter from the person threatening me and my family. The address isn't damaged, as usual."

"So why not just go to the address and instruct this person on how unwise it is to threaten your family?"

"Because the address is for a post office box in Muggle London. As I don't own that box, the workers refused to tell me who does."

"So we know three things about this person. He or she is arrogant, foolhardy, and suicidal."

"Agreed. But I also want to neutralize the threat. Previous letters said that if the person doesn't get their demands, the information and curse will be released. I have to assume that is also in effect if the threat isn't neutralized before the deadline I was given of the first of July. And so far, the people I have working on it are at a standstill with progress. I need a new set of eyes, and someone who can see it with pure logic and possibly see the pattern here, if not recognize who it might be from the letters. I've been making penseive phials each time, since they always destroy themselves after I read them."

" _Now_ I understand why you need Granger's help. She may be a know-it-all swot, but she's also highly logical, and can see patterns others miss."

"Exactly. And considering our past, she'll need convincing. That's where _you_ come in, Blaise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

Hermione skidded to a halt just outside the doors to the Wizengamot. Taking a deep breath to calm her breathing, she opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please take a seat," Mathilda Hopkirk invited, gesturing with one hand.

Warily, Hermione sat down, and then looked around the room. Several wizards and witches were seated, although it wasn't the full Wizengamot. However, all of the most senior members were present.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" the most senior member asked, to confirm her identity.

"Yes, sir," she replied, knowing it was a standard question to open with during any meeting with the Wizengamot.

"You are engaged to be married to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, confused at the line of questioning.

"Miss Granger, you are familiar with contracts, are you not?"

"Not to the degree a solicitor would be, but yes, sir, I'm familiar with contracts."

"A contract came into our possession not long ago, Miss Granger. In the contract are some things which seem ambiguous, yet could easily be seen as trying to bring back darkness to the Wizarding world. I am going to hand you the contract. Please read it over and give us your impression."

The member of the Wizengamot silently passed Hermione the contract, and she began to read. Halfway through the first page, she looked up, frowning.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand. This contract is the prospective marriage contract between me and Mr. Weasley. I haven't signed it yet, because I hadn't yet read through it. How can it be interpreted in the way you suggest?"

"You will understand once you finish reading it, Miss Granger. We will finish your testimony once you have been given a chance to read through it thoroughly. Please report back here to complete your testimony on Friday at two o'clock. You are dismissed until then."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Back in her office, Hermione pulled the copy of the contract the Wizengamot gave her from her bag, as well as the copy Ron had given her when he proposed. Although she had accepted his proposal, he had explained her acceptance wouldn't be binding until she signed the contract. Although she had never personally heard of such a thing, she accepted his assurance, while still planning the wedding with Molly. Now she laid both copies side by side, to see if she could find any differences. One thing on the second page stood out when the two copies were laid side by side.

" _Any children born of the union must undergo a Blood Seal Rite, to ensure not only magical ability, but to increase the potential power of the sire."_

She read this particular line again, not believing she had read it correctly. If it meant what she _thought_ it did, she needed to not only visit a Wizarding solicitor to try to get it changed before she signed it, but discuss it with Ron, _after_ she had calmed down. Because that particular line was _not_ in the copy Ron had given her. Feeling her temper begin to rise further, she performed a Revealing charm on the copy Ron had given her.

Seeing the line appear after the charm had been cast, Hermione saw red. She pushed her chair back from the desk calmly, and stood. The look on her face, had Ron seen it, would have made him blanch in fear. Taking a deep breath, she sat down again, casting a Revealing charm on every page of the contract. She needed to find out what _else_ had been hidden from her before she signed it. _IF_ she signed it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, nor am I JK Rowling**

Chapter Six

"So what makes you think Granger will even listen to me, Draco? It's not as if we've been friends for years. She's more likely to throw me out on my arse before I say two words when your name comes up," Blaise said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Because of her damned Gryffindor 'I-must-help-others' mindset. The Golden Trio had a hero complex in school, remember? So if you put it just the right way, she might help me."

"Speaking of the Golden Trio, have you noticed how the Weasel seems a bit, shall we say, _off_ , recently?"

"How so?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's been damned cagey whenever I've crossed his path at the Ministry."

"Cagey, how? I never saw him have an original idea the entire time at Hogwarts. If it wasn't for Granger doing his homework for him, he'd never have passed his classes. And being best mates with Potter kept him out of trouble for his rule breaking. I remember talking with Father about it every summer."

"Nothing specific, it's just the way he always manages to be lurking in places when others are talking, almost as if he doesn't want to be seen eavesdropping. Also, even though he's been friends with Potter and Granger for years, he never really went to Muggle London the way they did, yet Father saw him there last week as he was looking over a property one of his clients was interested in purchasing."

"Now that _is_ odd. Did your father manage to find out why he was there, by chance?"

"No such luck. As soon as Weasel realized he'd been seen, he left, possibly to return to Wizarding London."

"Damn. It makes me wonder what he was doing there, then. I wonder if Granger knows about these little habits of his, considering she's planning to marry the Weasel soon."

"If she doesn't, Merlin help the Weasel when she does find out. Something tells me canaries would be the _least_ dangerous thing she sent after him, Draco."

Folding parchment into a letter, the gloved hands melted wax and applied the seal. A simple design of a sunrise, it was unrecognizable as belonging to the person sending the letters. Turning the parchment over, one of the hands began to write the address:

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy_

 _Second Largest Suite_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

It was already the nineteenth of May. The deadline had been set, and if Draco Malfoy refused the demands, then the sender of the letter had no qualms with seeing the Malfoy bloodline end with Lucius. Especially as there would be little that could be done to avoid losing the vast wealth the Malfoys controlled. The letter was held up to a nondescript owl for delivery, and sent within two minutes of its being sealed. 

"Hello, Hermione, dear. Did you have a good day at work today?" Molly Weasley greeted her as she stepped into the living room of the Burrow. As always, Molly never took her attention from the food being prepared for dinner.

"It was usual for the most part. I know you weren't expecting me for dinner, but I need to speak to Ron. Is he home?"

"Yes, dear, he's upstairs. He knows dinner is in about twenty minutes, so he should be down soon. And, Hermione, you're going to be my daughter-in-law. You should know by now you can come anytime to our home. Do you want something to drink?"

"Not right now, Molly, thank you. I'll just go upstairs to speak to Ron."

Something in her voice must have sounded tense, because Molly turned briefly to look at Hermione. Concerned at the look on her face, Molly crossed the living room and touched her arm.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Molly asked, gently.

"I don't know yet. I'll know more after I speak to Ron."

"I understand. Let me call him downstairs, and the two of you can talk in the garden. We're eating outside, since Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Harry and Ginny are coming," and walked to the stairway.

"Ron! Hermione is here!" Molly called up the steps.

"I'll be right down, Mum!" Ron called back, and two minutes later, was walking down the stairway. He stopped on the bottom step when he saw Hermione's face.

"Is something wrong, Hermione? You look mad."

"Ron, Hermione, why don't you go to the garden to talk? You'll have a bit more privacy there," Molly said, checking the food she was making for dinner.

Jaw set, Hermione nodded, and walked to the garden, not looking to see if Ron followed. She pulled out her wand, so she would be able to cast a _Muffliato_ charm once Ron reached her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked from behind her. She immediately cast the charm to keep their conversation private before whirling around, reaching into the pocket of her robe and pulling out the contract.

"Why don't you explain to me why the _fuck_ you hid clauses in the marriage contract you wanted me to sign? A _Blood-Seal Rite on our future children_ , Ronald? Have you lost your _fucking mind_? And that's just the clause that was hidden on page _two_!"

Ron looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"Look at me, Ronald." Warily, he raised his eyes to hers.

"If you're going to try to lie to me, at least look at me while you do it."

"It wouldn't hurt them. It would allow us to find them if they were lost-" Ron began, and she interrupted.

"A simple locator charm will do that, Ronald."

"And it would allow us to measure approximately how much power they have-"

"To increase _your own power_? Yes, I found that hidden clause."

"Hermione…"

"Stop, Ronald, just stop. I'm going to see a solicitor tomorrow to see about this contract, and _before_ I sign it. Why would you try to hide something like that from me?"

"You don't understand. You've _never_ understood. You were the best in our year, the 'Brightest Witch of the Age', my best mate is the god damned Savior of the Wizarding world. Both of you are powerful. And what am I? The _fucking sidekick_. Yeah, I hear the whispers at the Ministry. Why _shouldn't_ I be at least as powerful as any _children_ we have, huh?"

Cancelling the _Muffliato_ with a nonverbal _Finite Incantatum_ , Hermione turned, preparing to walk into the Burrow. Neither had noticed Harry and Ginny Potter coming toward them, so both still thought they were alone. Ron rushed forward to grasp Hermione's arm, holding her in place.

" _Don't walk away from me, Hermione. I'm not finished talking to you."_

Signaling to his wife to be quiet, Harry nodded his head back toward the Burrow, and began backing up, motioning for Ginny to follow. Once out of earshot, he began talking in a low voice.

"Ginny, I need you to go inside and Floo call the DMLE. Ask them to send both a Constable and a Sergeant here. I'm an Auror and Ron's brother-in-law, as well as being a witness. I can't do anything, since it isn't part of my duties, and if this goes to the Wizengamot, I may need to testify. I have to be hands off. Hurry, because I don't know how much it may escalate."

Although her expression said she would rather throw a few hexes her brother's way, Ginny turned and headed into the Burrow. Just as a precaution, Harry sent a Patronus message into the house, pitched so it would _only_ be heard by the people inside:

 _There's a situation out here that I've already asked Ginny to summon assistance for, so please, stay inside until I give the okay._

The Constable and Sergeant were on their way, he hoped. Judging by the look on Ron's face, they would be needed. Just as that thought entered his mind, he heard the soft pop of Apparition, and the DMLE officers he'd asked Ginny to call were beside him. And not a second too soon, it looked like to him, since Hermione had just managed to pull out of Ron's grasp and tried to walk away from him a second time.

" _I said, don't walk away from me, Hermione. Merlin, am I going to have to start teaching you your place before we even get married?"_

"Stop it Ronald. I'm not having this argument with you. I'm going back to my flat, and we can talk when we've both calmed down," she said, taking another step, her back to him.

Even moving as quickly as they were trained to, the two officers weren't able to stop the blow Ron aimed at Hermione, and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: This chapter will contain some scenes of domestic violence. If that is a trigger for you, please wait for the next chapter.

Chapter Seven

The Constable and Sergeant worked in concert as soon as Hermione fell. The Constable sent an immediate _Expelliarmus_ to disarm Ron, and the Sergeant cast a nonverbal _Immobulus_ to keep him from moving without rendering him unconscious. It was found to be better than the _Petrificus Totalis_ in situations like these. They needed him to be able to speak to answer their questions. A quick glance showed Hermione was beginning to regain consciousness. Harry immediately went to her side, kneeling next to her on the grass.

"Harry?" she asked, voice slightly slurred.

"Yeah, it's me. Lie still so I can look you over, okay?"

"Take….pictures, Harry."

"You want me to take photos of you _now_? Hermione, why? Just let me Heal this first."

"Trust me. Take pictures…now, before the Healing. Need the proof."

"Proof of what, Hermione? Oh, Merlin, are you saying…?"

"Not the first time. Need the proof. Take pictures, now, please."

Still holding onto Hermione's hand, Harry turned to glance at the Constable and Sergeant, who were checking Ron for anything he may have on him which could be dangerous.

"She wants photos taken, _before_ she's Healed. Do either of you have a camera? If so, please take the photographs. I'll escort her home and stay with her until either a fully qualified Healer or Mediwitch arrives."

"Of course, Auror Potter. I can take the photos myself, although it would be best if it was done privately, and with a witch as witness. That way, there can be no accusations later that the photos aren't authentic," the Constable replied.

"My wife is inside the house. You can ask her to be the witness."

"While that may be convenient, Auror Potter, it isn't feasible. Your wife is the sister of the man we currently have immobilized. If the victim decides to press charges, that may taint the case."

"I understand. Are there any female Constables you can call?"

"Yes, and I'll be sending her a message shortly. But first, we need to know if the victim…"the Constable began, when Harry interrupted.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, gentlemen."

"If Miss Granger will be pressing charges for assault against this man," the Constable finished.

"I'll be pressing charges, Constable, although I don't see how this time will be different from the others," Hermione said, trying to sit up a bit.

"Hermione, lie still. We don't know if you have a head injury yet. And I don't want you getting dizzy and falling, hurting yourself more," Harry insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"Constable, send for the female Constable, please, so we can finish here and remove the assailant to a holding cell," the Sergeant instructed calmly.

"Of course, sir, right away," he stated, before casting a Patronus, explaining the need for a female Constable.

Harry looked back at Hermione just in time to see her eyes go unfocused and glassy. She started shivering and went pale immediately after he made note of that, and he turned his head to yell toward the house.

"Ginny! I need blankets out here, _now_! _Hurry_!"

Within seconds, Ginny came running out of the house, a stack of blankets in her arms. Dropping to her knees beside Harry, she handed them to him one at a time.

"Harry, what's going on? What's wrong with Hermione?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to keep Hermione warm. If we don't she may go into shock."

Molly came to the doorway, and stared at the scene in front of her: Harry and Ginny kneeling on the ground next to Hermione, who was laying on the ground, her son Ron standing completely still, and two people who looked as though they might work with Harry, one keeping an eye on her son.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? Why are these people here, and why is Hermione on the ground?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I promise, I'll explain later but for now, please go back inside."

Reluctantly, Molly went inside and closed the door, although the look she gave Harry said clearly to him that she'd hold him to that promise.

The crack of Apparition signaled the arrival of the female Constable, and she immediately went to where Hermione lay, kneeling to get a better look at the situation.

"I was told photographs needed taken of possible injuries. Would you like to do that inside, or shall I conjure some privacy screens by Transfiguring a few of these blankets out here, miss? Whichever you're most comfortable with is fine."

"If it's possible for me to Side-Along, could you do it at my flat, please? I would rather not do it inside this house, and privacy screens will only make Molly Weasley even more curious to know what's happening."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head, "not since you were dizzy earlier, and unconscious for a few minutes or however much time it was. We don't know if you have a head injury, remember."

"If that's the case, Miss Granger, I would suggest a trip to St Mungo's by Floo before going to your flat. I can just as easily take the photos there."

"Ginny," Harry said, looking at his wife, "please go ask Molly to have everyone clear out of the main part of the house so we can use the Floo to take Hermione to St Mungo's to be examined."

"Harry, you know Mum will ask questions that I can't answer."

"And you can tell her I'll answer all her questions tomorrow. Getting Hermione to some help takes priority right now."

"All right. But I want to go with her."

"That's up to the Constables and Hermione. But I don't think Hermione will object."

"And the assailant? What is your decision on that, Miss Granger?" the female Constable asked.

"I hope it works this time, but file assault charges. I can't take this anymore."

The female Constable nodded grimly, and looked over at her colleagues, giving a slight nod. Without one word exchanged between the Constables, one of the two near Ron knew what he had to do next. He walked to within an arm's length of Ron and raised his wand, causing Ron's wrists to be bound together. Looking at the report to make sure of the correct name, the Constable began to speak.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, I am placing you under arrest and taking you into custody to face charges of assault. You will be held at the Ministry until you face those charges, and you may retain the services of a solicitor to assist you. Any attempt to resist will result in additional charges being filed. Do you understand?" At this point, he removed the _Immobulus_ so Ron could answer.

"I understand. I also understand you're going to believe a lying bitch over me."

The Constable raised his eyebrow in disbelief, and glanced over at the others, silently asking them to remain quiet, then looked back at Ron.

"I'm going to ask you to watch your language, Mr. Weasley, as the word you just used is one I find offensive. You see, I was taught that kind of language is disrespectful to women by my mother, and I respect my mother too much to tolerate it from others. Now, why do you say Miss Granger is lying?"

"Because she just tripped and fell, and all of you are going to believe her when she tells you something she probably just cooked up in her head to get me in trouble for things I had in the marriage contract which she _still hasn't signed._ She's always trying to make me look bad. Gets away with it too, the lying slag."

"Language, Mr. Weasley. I won't remind you again. Once more and you'll be taken to the holding cell under a _Silencio_ , do I make myself clear?"

"Then you may as well cast it now, since you're making it obvious you don't want to hear my side of things."

Nodding as if to say, as you wish, the Constable cast the _Silencio_ and he and the Sergeant began walking Ron toward the house, in order to Floo to the Ministry. Harry, Ginny, and the female Constable followed, levitating Hermione between them, in preparation to taking her to St Mungo's for examination and photographs. Molly rushed forward, seeing Ron was restrained.

"What is going on? Why do you have my son restrained, and why are you levitating Hermione?"

" _Tomorrow_ , Molly, I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow," Harry said, jaw clenched in anger.

" _Is Ronald under arrest_? What is it you say he's _done_ , for Merlin's sake?"

"Mum, please, we'll tell you tomorrow," Ginny said, before stepping into the Floo with the others levitating Hermione.

With a flash of green flame, they were gone, leaving Molly in the middle of the room, a look of shock and anger on her face. 

"Much as I'd like to stay, I need to get going, Draco. Mum hates it when I'm late for dinner. I'll try to talk to Granger about helping you at the Ministry in the morning. I still think she'll throw me out on my arse, but I'll try."

"Thank you, Blaise. I wouldn't ask, but…"

"You have to try to protect your family, I understand. You know, it's ironic. With your Seeker's build, and reputation at school for being a coward, as well as your skill at potions, becoming a bodyguard for people is the _last_ thing anyone expected out of you after we all left Hogwarts."

"Possibly, but with the defensive spells I needed to learn while Voldemort was still around, as well as during the war, it makes me uniquely qualified to do just that."

After Blaise left, Draco sat down in his favorite wingback chair, mentally running through the plan. He hoped Blaise could convince Granger to help him. Much as he hated to admit it, he needed her to help him. His plan wouldn't work otherwise.

He still had no clue what the information the blackmailer claimed to have was, and needed to find out. Yet another reason he needed Granger. Her skills at research were legendary even at Hogwarts, so he was confident that if anyone could find out what he needed to know, it was her.

So the first order of business was to convince the Muggleborn Gryffindor Princess to help the Pureblooded Slytherin Prince, a person she always despised. Merlin help him, but Salazar Slytherin was probably spinning in his grave faster than the Hogwarts Express heading to the school right now over this. 

The group that entered St Mungo's was immediately surrounded by a Healer and various Mediwitches. Knowing what would happen, the female Constable spoke up.

"She requested I take photographs of possible injuries before they're taken care of, Healer. Ongoing investigation."

"I see. This actually isn't the first time I've seen this young woman here, is it Miss Granger? So to avoid the wait, shall I go ahead and retrieve the saved scans from your previous visits for the Constable?" the Healer, a dark haired woman, spoke up, taking in the situation with a glance.

Hermione nodded; grateful her scans from previous visits _had_ been saved. It would be even more proof, should it be needed.

"Thank you, Healer…" the Constable said, waiting for a name.

"Chadwick. I'm Healer Lucinda Chadwick. I'll request to be assigned to this case, as I've treated Miss Granger before. You can use the room to your left for the photographs while I retrieve Miss Granger's scans. I'll also be examining her in that room."

Nodding, the Constable levitated Hermione into the room, placing her gently on the cot. Noting that the Potters had also come in, the Constable turned her gaze to them.

"Auror Potter, thank you for your assistance, but I think Miss Granger would be more comfortable if you weren't present for the photographs. In my experience, injuries not hidden by a Glamour are hidden under clothing, so I will be asking Miss Granger to undress. Mrs. Potter, considering your relationship to the assailant, your presence at this stage could taint the investigation. I'll be asking a Mediwitch to serve as the witness while the photographs are taken."

Red faced with both anger and embarrassment, the Potters left the room. In the time needed for the Constable to fetch a Mediwitch, Hermione reflected on the first time Ron lost his temper in a physical way with her, and asked herself _why_ she had chosen to stay. Other instances were blurred together, there had been so many, but the first was always crystal clear…

 _She stirred the soup in the pot a final time and took a taste. Molly had assured her this soup was Ron's favorite and had given her the recipe. When she decided to invite Ron over for dinner after finally finishing her unpacking following moving in to her new flat, she knew this was what she should make, and had followed the recipe to the letter. Frowning, she noted it tasted a bit bland to her, so added just a pinch of garlic. Tasting again, she decided the flavor was perfect. She had never tried to make any of Molly's recipes, but after hearing Ron rave for years about her cooking, she had to try. The bread and butter were already on the table, as well as a fresh salad, and she had bought an especially nice mince pie for dessert. She looked up at the sound of a knock at the door._

" _Hello, Hermione. I like your flat. Big, airy, and bright, so I'm sure you'll love it here," Ron said, kissing her cheek, and handing her a small bunch of daisies._

" _Thank you, Ron, and perfect timing. Dinner is ready."_

 _She levitated the soup to the center of the table, setting it down on a trivet to protect the tablecloth. Ron held out her chair, and pulled his own close to her after she was seated._

" _It looks delicious, Hermione. Is this my Mum's soup? Outstanding! You have no idea how much I love this soup of Mum's."_

" _Actually, Ron, it's your Mum's recipe, but I cooked it."_

" _Even better! If you can cook even half as well as Mum, I'll be a happy bloke."_

 _She put salad on each of their plates, and to her way of thinking, the evening was just about perfect. The salad was finished, and they filled their bowls from the pot. Hermione was proud of how good it tasted._

" _What the hell did you do to this soup?" Ron asked, his voice quiet and angry._

" _What do you mean? I followed your Mum's recipe. I may have added a pinch of garlic because it tasted a bit bland to me, but…"she began, when Ron interrupted._

" _You thought it tasted BLAND, so altered MY MUM'S recipe?"_

" _Ron, why are you angry all of a sudden? It still tastes good."_

 _Ron shoved his chair away from the table and stood, before grabbing the soup off the table. In a fit of temper she'd never seen him display, he threw the pot across the room, causing the soup to spill everywhere._

" _Ronald! What are you doing? The soup was FINE!"_

 _Without a word, he swung his hand back, hitting her with enough force across the cheek to knock her from her chair. Before she could even attempt to stand or reach for her wand, he delivered two swift kicks to her midsection. Hermione was sure she felt something crack._

" _You NEVER alter one of MY MUM'S recipes, do you understand me? DO YOU?"_

 _She couldn't make herself try to get off the floor again, and a few minutes later, she heard the door slam. Ron had left. Rising unsteadily, she went to clean up the mess, tears streaming down her cheeks. One question kept circling in her mind:_

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Miss Granger," the female Constable said, pulling her out of her memories, "we're ready to take the photos. Would you please undress, put on this gown, and drop any Glamours you may have up?"

Hermione nodded, and whispered a charm to negate the spell that kept her Glamour in place even if a _Finite Incantatem_ was used. From the sound of indrawn breath, the Constable was shocked at what she saw. From her shoulders down to her waist, Hermione was a mass of bruises, some the red of the newly formed, some just beginning to turn black and blue, and still others the greenish-brown of beginning to heal.

" _Sweet merciful Mother of all Magic_. Miss Granger, I've seen a lot of cases of assault, but if you don't mind me saying so, this looks more long-term than a one-time thing. How long has it been happening?"

"If I had to make a guess, based on how many times I've seen her," Healer Chadwick said, walking into the room, "I would put it at almost a year."

"Okay, let's take the photos so the Healer can do her job. If you don't mind my advice, Miss Granger, if for some reason your assailant is given bail and won't leave you alone, I would suggest temporarily hiring a bodyguard, at least until this is resolved."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fanfiction**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Draco was awakened by the chime of someone trying to call through the Floo. Wrapping a robe around himself, he answered the call.

"This had better be good at this time of the bloody morning," he growled.

"And if I told you I might know a way to get Granger to help you?" Blaise answered questioningly.

"Come through and tell me about it. I need to get ready for the day in any case."

Blaise nodded, and Draco backed up so his friend could step through the Floo into the Manor. He opened his wardrobe to select his clothing, and laid it on the bed before taking off his robe to walk into his bathroom. He didn't take long finishing his morning routine, and came out to get dressed. Blaise gave a low sound of awe.

"One of these days, Malfoy, you're going to have to show me your workout routine. I can barely manage to define a four-pack in my abdominals."

"Quid pro quo, Blaise. Help me with this, and I'll write down my schedule for you."

"Deal."

"So what's your idea of getting Granger to help me?"

"The same thing you just quoted to me. Quid pro quo."

"Why don't you spell it out for me? I don't see what I can offer Granger to get her to agree to help me."

"First, I need you to swear you won't immediately lose your temper."

"It's that bad? Are you sure it's something I would even consider doing?"

"It's something you would _definitely_ do, and yes, it's _that_ bad."

"Fine, I swear I won't immediately lose my temper. Wizard's Oath."

"Take her on as a client without pay, in exchange for her helping you. From what I heard from a few people in the pub last night, she needs a bodyguard. Weasley put her in St Mungo's yesterday evening. Constables already took him to a holding cell at the Ministry."

"Let me be sure I understand what you just said," Draco said quietly, his voice filled with anger and disgust, "Weasley put his hands _on a woman_ , in _violence_ , and now she's in the bloody _hospital_?"

"From what I gathered from the gossip in the pub, yes. One of the holding cell guards was in there after his shift and was trying to sweet talk the barmaid."

"I'll have the workout schedule owled to you later today. As soon as I have breakfast, I'm going to St Mungo's. I don't care if she wants me there or not, Hermione Granger just became a client, whether or not she wants to be, because I'm not willing to contemplate what may happen if Weasley is released before the hearing on bail. And, Blaise…?" he said, to get his friend's full attention.

"Yes, Draco, what is it?"

"I never want to hear Ronald Weasley referred to as a _man_ again. _Any male who puts his hands in violence on a woman no longer has the right to call himself a man_. Am I making myself clear?"

"Understood, because I happen to agree with you."

"Join me for breakfast, and you can tell me what else you picked up from the gossip. Any information is useful at this point." 

Twenty minutes later, Draco was stepping out of the Floo at St Mungo's and walked to the Information desk.

"I'd like the room number of Hermione Granger, please," he told the witch behind the desk.

"What is your connection to the patient, please?"

Pulling a business card from his robe pocket, he handed it to the witch.

"I'm Miss Granger's new bodyguard. I'm given to understand she was injured, and may not be able to defend herself with her usual skill right now, so until the person who caused the injuries is dealt with, I'll be protecting her."

"Miss Granger's approved visitors are on a list, Mr.," here she paused, to look at the card, "Malfoy. I don't see your name listed. Mr. Potter is Miss Granger's emergency contact, and left the list last evening. You'll need to be added to the list by Mr. Potter."

"I see. And if I'm not mistaken, he would be here now, to make sure of Miss Granger's safety. Will you send for him, please? I'd like to get this settled as soon as possible."

The witch nodded, and sent the Patronus to send for Harry Potter. Draco didn't have long to wait, and held up a hand to forestall what Harry was about to say.

"Before you say anything Potter, let me tell you first why I'm here. I heard through the rumor mill what happened to Granger, and until she recovers, she won't be able to protect herself the way she would normally be able to, so, as a qualified bodyguard, I'm volunteering to do it for her. The only payment I'll ask is she helps me solve a problem of my own when she's recovered. I can guarantee that _anyone_ trying to harm her until she's recovered and can defend herself again will need to go through me first."

"Before I say yes or no about you talking to Hermione, let me make a call to check your credentials, Malfoy. Then I'll give you my answer. Wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Agreed. I'll be waiting in the lobby at the entrance to this area."

Ten minutes later, Harry walked toward Draco, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, according to Kingsley, you're one of the best. So what I'm wondering is why you never applied to the DMLE."

"Two reasons, Potter. First, I'm a former Death Eater, although it wasn't by choice I became one, and people tend to assume I'll revert to that behavior at times. Second, the representatives of the DMLE are a bit handicapped in that one, there aren't enough of you, and two, you can't legally bodyguard someone until something actually _happens_. I don't have that limitation."

"Okay, Malfoy, you've convinced me. Just one word of warning: most of her injuries are taking a while to Heal, so Hermione looks more than a bit worse for wear. So be prepared. She's also on some strong pain potions, so she's not her usual self right now."

"I understand. Before we go to her room, I'd like a copy of the visitors list you've cleared to see her. I'm asking now, because once we get to her room, I won't leave except by force, or unless I get taken down. My job will be to protect her, despite how I behaved in school, and if I'm not there with her, I can't effectively do that. So I need to know who's allowed in that room other than staff here."

"And you'll sleep _when_?"

"I have an assistant, a woman, who is just as good as I am. I can arrange for her to take the night shift. I've done it that way before when my client was female. And it doesn't take long for me to get to a client if my assistant says I'm needed there when she's on shift."

Harry nodded, and made a copy of the list for Draco, then turned to the witch behind the desk.

"Add Mr. Malfoy to the list. He'll be providing protection for Miss Granger until I say otherwise. Not until Miss Granger says otherwise, but until _I_ do, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

Satisfied by her response, Harry turned to Draco.

"Let's go to her room. Since I assume you'll be in that spot a while after today, I can have a chair placed just outside the room."

"That will be helpful, thank you."

"Wait, did _Draco Malfoy_ just thank _me_ for something? Has someone noticed the Second Coming of Merlin and not mentioned it to me?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Don't get all mushy about it, Potter, it's called common courtesy," Draco replied, grinning himself at the irony.

As they walked through the corridor, Harry noticed that while his head looked as though he was looking straight ahead, Draco's eyes never stopped moving. From his Auror training, Harry knew Draco was making note of every exit and blind spot. The fact that he was possibly already planning escape routes for Hermione was a good sign.

"One question before we get to the room," Harry said, turning to look fully at Draco's face.

"What is it?"

"How are you going to continue to protect her once Hermione is released?"

"Simple. I'll stand guard outside her flat, or just inside the door, under a _Disillusionment_ charm. I modified the one I use to avoid the shimmer in the air associated with that spell. No one will realize I'm even there until it's too late. Even if someone casts a spell to reveal living things."

Harry stopped, and nodded toward a door. From his watching during the walk, Draco knew they were in the Severe Trauma and Injuries Ward. He mentally began simultaneously preparing himself for his first view of Hermione's injuries, and planning various Muggle methods of protection to incorporate as well. Because when a witch or wizard became unstable enough to use Muggle methods of causing harm to someone, you had to be ready for _anything_.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione called out, hearing voices outside her door. She was still scared that anytime the door opened it would be Ron.

"It's me, Hermione, plus one other person, but don't worry, it isn't Ron," Harry said, opening the door.

They walked in, and Draco immediately pointed his wand at Harry. He avoided looking at Hermione until verification was completed.

"Granger, ask him a question only Harry Potter can answer, please."

"Um, what was the only _O_ you received for your O.W.L. exams?"

"That's easy, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got extra credit from Madam Bones for being able to conjure a corporeal Patronus. Umbridge wasn't happy about it, but couldn't change the examiners' minds."

"You're definitely Harry."

Draco nodded and lowered his wand.

"Your turn to test me, Potter. Not for your own peace of mind, but for Granger's"

"What injury did you get in third year?"

"I got _two_ injuries that year if you don't count Quidditch. The first when the hippogriff injured my arm when I insulted him, the second when Granger broke my nose punching me the day the thing escaped when it was due to be executed."

"That's Malfoy, but why is he _here_ , Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Constable made a good suggestion yesterday. So until further notice, or this mess with Ron is resolved and I know you're safe, Malfoy is your bodyguard. And believe it or not, he _volunteered_ for the job."

"Harry, I can't fucking _afford_ a bodyguard. Even if I _wanted_ his help."

"Don't worry, Granger, you can afford me. You see, I thought we'd trade services. I have a problem that I need your skills in research and spotting patterns others miss to resolve. For your help with that, I'll be your bodyguard, and won't charge a single Knut."

"Remember, Hermione, the war is over." Harry reminded her.

"Before I answer yes or no, I want to know why he hasn't looked at me yet."

"Simple, Granger. I need to keep my mind clear to do my job well, and seeing a woman who has been injured through violence gets me to the point of seeing red. I'll be able to calm down enough to do my job, but I don't need the visual right now, thanks."

"Fine, we'll trade services, if only to keep Harry from nagging me about it."

"I'll be just outside the door, Potter. She may not agree, but one thing I'll be doing is tasting any food she's brought before it's given to her. I've lost count of the number of times someone tried to slip a potion into a client's food."

"You don't actually think Ron would…"

"From what I've been told, we already know he's capable of putting his hands on a woman. I can't see him being squeamish about trying to slip her something to prevent the hearing from even happening."

"Well, I can see why Kingsley said you were one of the best. I need to check in at the office, and I'll be back in about two hours."

"I'll be just outside the door, Granger. I'll hear you if you need me, so just say my name."

Harry and Draco stepped outside the room, and Draco pulled a card from his robe pocket. Writing a note on the other side, he handed it to Harry.

"This needs to get to my assistant, so she knows to be here tonight. It goes to the address on the other side of the card. Will you send it for me? I don't want to leave Granger alone long enough to use a St Mungo's owl."

Inside the hospital room, Hermione couldn't believe the situation she was in. Afraid of her fiancé because he kept hurting her, and being protected by _Malfoy_ , of all people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction.**

A/N: I adjusted the timeline just a bit for the story. While Harry and Ginny are married at the time, their son James hasn't yet been born, although he is expected.

Chapter Nine

"Mum, I swear, I never did anything to hurt Hermione. I love her, why would I hurt her?" Ron whined from the holding cell.

"Then why would Constables have brought you here? I don't understand," Molly said, concerned for her son.

"I don't know, Mum. She didn't like the marriage contract, so started an argument about it, trying to get me to change it so it favored her over me, and I refused. Maybe that's why, but I can't say for sure. She hasn't even signed it yet."

"If she hasn't signed it yet, why have we been planning the wedding? That should have been done even before the first discussion about the wedding, Ron."

"I told her that, and she told me that the contract was basically known as a 'prenuptial agreement' in the Muggle world, so could wait until plans had been made, but not finalized. It made sense to her, I guess. She didn't listen when I tried to tell her differently."

"Yes, she always was a little know-it-all growing up. That's one thing I never liked about her. But this isn't the Muggle world, and she has to accept things are done differently in the Wizarding world. Marriage contracts must be signed by both parties before the first discussion about a wedding, so everyone knows exactly what is expected after the vows are said."

"Then maybe she'll listen to you about it Mum. She's already proven she won't listen to me. Has Dad found out yet when I can come home? This cell isn't anywhere close to being comfortable, and there's no bloody privacy here."

"Your father is speaking to the solicitor and a Wizengamot member about that now, so we should know something soon. I also wanted to ask you if you had any idea why Harry, Ginny, and those Constables were levitating Hermione. The girl could have walked quite well if they needed to take her somewhere."

"Well, if I understood what I could hear while under the _Immobulus_ , she convinced them I had hurt her, so they may have wanted to get her examined by a Healer in order to prove that. Obviously that would mean they wouldn't allow her to walk."

"Milking the situation for everything she can, is she? Well, we can see to that if and when your father can get you released to our care."

"Which should be in just a little while, my dear," Arthur Weasley said, walking over to her.

"Really, Dad, you're serious?'

"Of course. You aren't accused of something potentially fatal or of casting an Unforgivable curse, so you'll be released to the care of your mother and me until the hearing. They've scheduled that for a week from this coming Friday, by the by. Ten in the morning."

"Thank Merlin he can come home soon," Molly said, angrily, "since he shouldn't have been arrested in the first place from what he's told me, Arthur. We can all discuss it at dinner tonight."

"Well, if Harry and Ginny come to dinner tonight, we can't talk about it, Molly."

"Why in the name of Merlin _can't_ we talk about it at dinner if Harry and Ginny come, Arthur? This will be a family discussion, and they're part of this family."

"Just trust me on this, Molly. If Harry and Ginny are there, we can't discuss what's happening with Ron."

"Well, we'll see about that, Arthur."

Shortly afterward, a Constable came to the cell and explained that until the hearing, Ron was released to his parents' care, and advised to have no contact with anyone connected to his case. Seething, Ron stormed from the cell and walked a few paces ahead of his parents. He had a few things to do when he got home. He didn't give a damn _what_ the Constable had said. As soon as he could, he was going to convince Hermione to drop the charges. 

Draco stood outside Hermione's room, waiting for the Healer to be finished. He had turned slightly so he could observe what was going on in the hall as well as in the room at the same time, and stifled the surge of anger he felt when the bruises and other injuries were revealed so they could be evaluated on their progress in Healing. Forcing himself to calm down, he again wondered _why_ she had stayed with the Weasel after the first time he'd become violent. Merlin knew she had the power to back her up if she had left him, so why did she stay? He decided to try to find out once he saw an opportunity.

He nodded to the Healer as she left, and went inside the room. Hermione was propped up in the bed, her right leg cushioned. From the swelling, it looked to be a bad sprain.

"Granger, I'd like to talk to you for a bit, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. What did you want to talk about?"

"For right now, I want to talk to you about what Weasley's done to you in the past, so I know the kinds of things he's likely to do again, in order to come up with a few defense strategies to protect you with, and also, I'd like to know _why_ you never just walked away from him, and left. Merlin knows you're powerful enough to have done so. We can discuss what I need your help with at another time."

"Well, as far as what Ron's done in the past, I've stored my memories in pensieve phials, so you can watch them yourself, if you want to. As to why I didn't leave him, that's a bit harder to explain."

"Please try. Tell me as though you're explaining this to a small child. Because no offense, Granger, but the girl I saw you to be in school was a bossy, opinionated, know it all swot of a go getter. If you wanted something, nothing stood in your way of getting it."

"Fair enough, and no offense taken. Take a seat, this might take a while."

"I'll stand. I can move more quickly if needed if I don't need to get up from a chair first."

"Okay, I won't argue with you about it. It's more than likely because I'd had a crush on him for so long that when he finally showed an interest in me, my self-image became dependent on his opinion. It started out small, with comments about my hair, the way I dressed, even my love of learning. He would put me down for choosing to go back to Hogwarts for Seventh Year after the war instead of simply taking the job offered by Kingsley Shacklebolt the way he and Harry had done, saying it was a waste of time. And the Healer was wrong on one thing…it's been physical for longer than her estimate of a year. But if all you hear from someone is how you're unworthy, or never good enough, soon, despite what you think will happen, you begin to believe it. He managed to convince me no one else would ever want me. So I stayed."

"How is it that none of his family found out about this? I would think that Potter at least would have done something. Even with magic, injuries don't heal overnight."

"Well, thanks to the war, I became proficient at a few healing spells, and Glamours to hide bruises that clothing didn't cover. You'd be surprised how many people never look beneath the surface."

"So you hid it from everyone. In Merlin's name, _why?_ To protect Weasley?"

"No, actually. I hid it because I was ashamed."

"Granger, you never asked for Weasley to do what he did to you. The shame in this rightfully goes on his shoulders, not yours."

"But…"

"No buts, Granger," he interrupted, walking closer to her, and looking into her eyes, "because if there was one thing my parents, and especially my mother, drilled into my head, it was that a male who raises his hand in violence to a woman not only shames _himself_ , for being unable to find a way to resolve the conflict without it, but all gentlemen everywhere, because his behavior can reflect on us all. A woman in that situation is _never_ to blame."

"It's difficult for me to believe that, considering how many times I've tried to go to the Wizengamot with this, and been told there wasn't enough to bring charges against him as far as evidence."

"Are you sure it was only because of evidence?"

"I don't understand."

"It's possible that he's been having someone pull strings to get evidence buried or lost, in order to get any charges you tried to file dropped. He works in the Ministry, so it's possible he knows who to speak to in order to get that done."

"Harry would have heard about it if he was doing that."

"Not necessarily, Granger. Potter is an Auror, so his job involves tracking down those who practice the Dark Arts. What Weasley has been doing falls to the Constables. So unless he was using the Dark Arts, it's entirely possible Potter would never have heard about it."

"How is it you know about how all this could take place, Malfoy?"

"Because as a bodyguard, I have to think in terms of worst case scenario so I can plan protection strategies for clients. With my past, I can more easily visualize that than someone else." 

After arriving at the Burrow, Molly went to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, while Arthur poured a butterbeer. Ron just stood still a moment, trying to hide the absolute rage at having been arrested. After a few moments, he started to go upstairs, when his mother's voice stopped him.

"We'll get this straightened out, dear, don't worry."

"You do believe I never hurt Hermione, don't you, Mum?"

"Of course, dear, what a silly question. Your father and I raised you better than that. I don't know what she thinks to gain from this accusation, but I for one refuse to believe a word of the accusation Hermione is trying to get you charged with. Imagine, one of _my_ sons doing that. It's unthinkable."

"I'm going to my room for a bit, Mum. I want to relax for a bit before dinner."

"All right, Ron. I'll call you when it's ready."

Ron nodded, and started up the steps, already planning how to find Hermione to convince her to drop the charges. There was no way in hell he would allow her to get away with this. He just had to find her alone, so he could give her another lesson on how he expected _his_ wife to behave. 

"Ginny, I'm not sure we should go to the Burrow for dinner tonight," Harry said, sitting down in the living room of their home.

"Harry, we go to dinner at my parents' every week. Why shouldn't we go tonight?"

"Call it a hunch, but I have a bad feeling about it. Maybe we should just stay home. Or, we could even go out to a restaurant, just the two of us. I know Molly and Arthur love to see us, but that shouldn't mean we have to go every week. Besides, since Ron was arrested…"

"You think either Mum or Dad will try to say it didn't happen?"

"It's possible. And it could weaken the case if we do go, since you know Molly will want to talk about it."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when a large brown owl landed on the windowsill, a letter held in his beak. Ginny walked over and took the letter, giving the owl a treat, then handed the letter to Harry. 

_Mr. Harry Potter_

 _The Living Room_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Ipswich_

 _Mr. Potter:_

 _I was informed a few minutes ago that Ronald Weasley has been released to his parents' care until the hearing. I will also be informing Miss Granger of his release. Please take whatever precautions you feel necessary._

 _Gregory Sampson_

 _Head Constable_

"We're staying home Ginny."

"But why? We have dinner with my family every week."

"Because Ron's been released to Molly and Arthur's care until the hearing."

"Skip dinner, we need to get to St Mungo's, Harry. If Hermione hasn't been notified yet, Ron could just waltz right in her room under Polyjuice. I don't know if anyone there knows the right questions to ask."

"You're right," Harry agreed, and sent a Patronus in warning before heading to the Floo with Ginny. 

The bright light of a Patronus flashed in Hermione's room. She had just enough time to see it was a stag before she heard Harry's voice:

" _Ron has been released to Arthur and Molly until the hearing. Ginny and I are on the way."_

Draco immediately positioned himself to be able to block any spells sent toward Hermione, his face completely blank with concentration.

"Granger, before they arrive, what can I use for security questions for each of them?"

"Ask Ginny what color my diary was in Fourth Year, the answer being I didn't keep a diary in Fourth Year, and ask Harry what memory he brought up to conjure his first corporeal Patronus. The answer is Sirius Black telling him he was welcome to live with him at Grimmauld Place in Third Year.

"Got it. If they come by Floo, they should be here in moments. Apparating they would have been here right after the Patronus." 

The witch at the information desk looked up as the Constable stopped. He stood there in a relaxed stance, hands behind his back.

"May I help you?"

"Hermione Granger's room, please. I have a few questions I need to ask her regarding what happened during the attack."

 _It was almost too easy,_ Ron thought, as the Information witch gave him the room number. _Nobody ever thinks to question a representative of the DMLE._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I JK Rowling.**

Chapter Ten

Draco tensed some muscles in his body, while relaxing others, automatically going into a defensive stance which would allow instant action while looking to a casual observer as though he were simply leaning against the doorway. When Harry and Ginny arrived, he asked the questions Hermione had suggested. He allowed them into the room while remaining on alert when they both answered correctly.

"If I can make a suggestion, with the exception of the staff, who already know I'm Granger's bodyguard, if someone visits and asks, we tell them I came to gloat. Given my history with Granger, that should be believable. However, a DMLE representative in the Constable ranks, as well as Aurors you've told, Potter, would know without an excuse why I'm here," Draco said, once Harry and Ginny entered the room. After exchanging glances, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all nodded agreement.

"And if by chance, someone shows up who tries to harm Hermione while we're here, what then?" Harry asked, wanting to hear the plan.

"Then, Potter, we each protect the women for whom we are responsible. You'd protect your wife, and let me concentrate on Granger. No offense, Weaslette, but you don't have the kind of training Potter and I do, so I recommend you do your best to stay out of the way, and let me do my job of protecting Granger. Do the both of you understand?"

They were about to say they agreed, when someone in a Constable uniform came to the door. Warily, Draco turned so the others in the room could see the new arrival, moving slightly so he could only be seen once the Constable was in the room.

"How can I help you, Constable?" Harry asked.

"I have a few questions to ask Miss Granger, if you don't mind. I've seen the report, but these are for clarification purposes. May I come in?"

Without waiting for a response, he walked into the room, and started moving toward the bed. Moving soundlessly, Draco started walking closer to Granger. There was something about the way the Constable held his nightstick that didn't seem right to him. The Constable gripped it the way someone held a wand or a knife, with his thumb on top and slightly to the side. Draco knew from his training that while still on his or her side, a nightstick was held with the palm flat against the handle, so it could be removed from the belt holster quickly.

"What do you need to know, Constable?" Hermione asked.

"In the report, it says Mr. Weasley hit you with a backhanded blow. As you're in the bed, would you please demonstrate the blow with my nightstick for me?" he asked, pulling it from the holder, and shifting his grip so his hand was curled around it, fingers on the top of the handle. He lifted his arm as though preparing to hand it to Hermione, and alarm bells sounded in Draco's head. The stance, the grip, all of it was wrong. This _wasn't_ a Constable, and Draco didn't hesitate.

Moving quickly, he slid under the outstretched arm of the person pretending to be a Constable, putting himself in the person's sight for the first time, and blocking Hermione's body with his own.

"Malfoy? What are you…?" the person began, before realizing his mistake and swinging the arm holding the nightstick viciously toward Draco.

Reacting reflexively, Draco grabbed the wrist holding the weapon and twisted it, slamming his fist into the person's elbow, and followed that with an elbow to the person's nose. Both times he felt the bones under the blows break. Pulling the person around, he wrapped his arm around the throat, holding the grip with his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry pull Ginny behind him, and pushing her slightly to a crouched position slightly behind Hermione's bed. After the person in the hold began to slump into unconsciousness, Draco let go.

"Malfoy, are you out of your fucking mind? You just attacked a Constable," Harry said in shock.

"Trust me Potter, that isn't a Constable. Bind him so he can't escape, and remove the Transfiguration on the nightstick if you don't believe me. If I'm right, this is Weasley, and we'll need to keep him so he can't escape until a few _genuine_ Constables arrive. His beginning to ask me why I was here didn't tip you off?"

Eyes wide, Harry did as suggested, placing a _Petrificus Totalis_ on the person, and then removed the Transfiguration on the nightstick, revealing it to be a long, wicked looking knife. The realization that Hermione could have been severely injured, if not killed, right in front of him, caused him to sweat in fear and confusion.

"Ginny, tell the staff I need to make a couple of calls. The first to the DMLE to get some Constables here, the second to Molly and Arthur. Then come back here. You should be safe with Draco until I get back," Harry said.

"First names, Potter? I'm honored," Draco commented ironically.

"You just more than likely saved the life of one of my best friends, so I think that warrants more than a surname," he replied, before bending to see if the person rendered immobile had any other nasty surprises hidden. He pulled something from another pocket, which looked like a thin piece of metal or wire tied to sticks at each end.

"Well, well, a homemade garrote," Draco said, seeing it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You must have been sheltered growing up in the Muggle world, Granger," Draco said, turning to face her, "a garrote is a device some Muggles use to strangle someone. The wire is wrapped around the throat and pulled tight by the handles. No telling how this person knew about them, much less how to make one. I know about them because I not only trained how to bodyguard from a Wizarding point of view, but also in a Muggle style. No knowledge is ever wasted."

Ginny returned, nodding to Harry, who left the room to make his calls. Eyes wide, she looked at the weapons on the floor.

"Did he have anything else?" she asked.

"Harry searched him, Ginny. That's all Harry found," Hermione said from the bed, voice shaking.

"So he checked all of the pockets? What about other places?"

"Such as, Weaslette?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"I grew up with Fred and George. You'd be amazed where they'd hide things from Mum to take them to school."

"Interesting point. I'll check him further once Potter comes back."

A Healer came to the doorway and stopped, looking at the person that looked like a Constable on the floor.

"Miss Granger, may I ask why your guard felt the need to…"and stopped, waving her hands in the direction of the person on the floor.

Before Draco or Hermione could answer, the features on the person under discussion began to shift. Hermione watched in horror as at the end she found herself looking at Ronald Weasley. She visibly began to tremble. Merlin, Ron had tried to kill her this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am not JK Rowling**

A/N: The maneuver Draco uses in the previous chapter to disarm Ron is an actual defense move used by United States Marines to disarm an attacker with a knife. However, when performed by a Marine, the blow to the elbow usually ends with the elbow being dislocated, not broken. I just decided it would be better for the story if Draco had used enough force with the blow to break the elbow instead of simply dislocating it. The hold Draco used at the end of the move, also how the United States Marines end the maneuver is called a figure 4 rear choke, which is held for thirteen seconds. I do not recommend that anyone attempt this maneuver unless properly trained to do so.

Chapter Eleven

The gloved hands dipped a quill in ink, parchment already on the desk. After a moment, they began to write the next letter to Mr. Malfoy, the oh-so-perfect Slytherin Prince.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I see that you have yet to respond to my letters. If you choose to continue to ignore them, I'm certain the curse can be expanded to include Lord and Lady Malfoy. It would mean the end of your House, however, that need not come to pass._

 _I do not need to tell you what is required to prevent this, as it has already been stated in previous letters. Think of your family, and do not keep me waiting longer._

Once folded and addressed, the nondescript seal was applied, and the letter handed to the waiting owl. It was to be hoped that Malfoy would soon see that the sender meant business, and give over the Black inheritance and Rosier Trust.

After all, it was _very_ hard these days to find a suitable hiding place for a corpse. 

The Healer walked further into the room, walking around the immobilized form of Ronald Weasley. And much as she would have liked to do so, she avoided kicking him walking toward her patient's bed.

"I'm going to do a scan, so hold still, please. Mr. Malfoy, if you would please step back a few paces, I need to determine the progress of Miss Granger's Healing. The scan works best if there is no one touching the person being scanned, and you're close enough to Miss Granger that you'd be touching her if you moved your hand even slightly. I assume the authorities have been notified?"

"I've just spoken to the DMLE," Harry said, walking into the room, "and someone will be here shortly."

"Excellent. Although after I check Miss Granger, I'd like to check the rest of you, just to make sure nothing is wrong. Although I'm sure you were all careful, some injuries aren't immediately apparent to someone."

"That sounds reasonable, and you have my permission to scan me," Harry said, nodding. The others nodded agreement.

Waving her wand over Hermione, the Healer nodded, satisfied. She turned, and Transfigured a small storage box for patient belongings into a chair, then nodded to Harry. He sat down and relaxed, waiting for the scan.

"Interesting. Mrs. Potter, you're next."

The Healer checked over Ginny, then Draco. Everyone was a bit surprised when she also checked Ron. Noticing the expressions, she stood after Ron's scan and faced them.

"Sometimes the conditions of the holding cells at the Ministry are less than ideal. I need to make certain this person isn't ill."

"And what are your conclusions, Healer?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time since coming in the room.

"Miss Granger, I'll be releasing you later today, although I recommend you keep your excellent guard, considering the reason you were here. You were lucky, since this time there were no broken bones, only bruises. Mr. Potter, you might want to check with someone about the way your magic flares when you're angry or upset. Losing control of the kind of strong magic you have would be a disaster. Mrs. Potter, you're completely fine, and don't worry, the baby wasn't affected," she continued, ignoring Harry's look of surprise and delight.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're fine, other than a slight strain in your shoulder. I recommend warm compresses and mild exercise for it. As to the person on the floor," she said, and everyone noticed she didn't use Ron's name, "although he is in good health _physically_ , barring a couple of injuries, I _strongly_ recommend a few sessions with a competent Mind Healer. Behavior such as what he's displayed will take a while to change. Would anyone have an objection to my Healing the injuries? It would require me waking him up in order to give him the Skele-Gro to mend the broken bones."

"I vote we let someone at the Ministry holding area tend to the injuries, Healer. If he's Healed here, there's a good chance he'll be able to slip away after being released from care to try again. I would rather he be in custody when that happens, so he can't just come back after being Healed," Hermione said, her voice shaky.

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with Hermione's opinion. Reluctantly, the Healer nodded agreement.

"I would also agree with Miss Granger's opinion," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a Constable, who remained where he was. He glanced at Harry, and then nodded a greeting.

"I'm Constable Simmons. As Auror Potter is the one who helped train me, perhaps he could ask the security question."

"What is the reason you came to me for individual training?" Harry immediately asked.

"Because I wanted to take my training further than what is normally taught in order to eventually train as a bodyguard, having just witnessed my father beat my mother to death after she went back to him. I told you that I wanted to be able to prevent something like that happening again to someone else," the Constable answered swiftly. Harry nodded, and he walked into the room.

"It's likely the additional charges of escape and violating instructions to stay away from Miss Granger will be added to those he's already facing," the Constable added, moving toward Ron and placing restraints on his wrists, "have the Weasleys been informed, Auror?"

"Yes, and they're going to be waiting at the Ministry for his arrival, Constable. Thank you for coming so quickly," Harry answered.

"Just doing my job, sir. I'll see to it the guards there are aware of the situation," he said, before grasping Ron's arm after hauling him upright, and Apparating away.

"We should go to the Ministry as well, Ginny. Molly and Arthur will be bound to be upset," Harry said.

"Okay, Harry. Floo or Apparition?"

"Floo, because I'm not letting you take the risk of something going wrong, especially now we know about the baby."

After a hug to Hermione, and shaking Draco's hand, the Potters left the room. Seeing Hermione begin to tremble in reaction, the Healer handed her a small potion bottle.

"It's Calming Draught. It will let you rest until you're released later. Take it, Miss Granger. I'll be back later, to see you once more before your release."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twelve

"What do you _mean_ , we can't see him yet?" Molly snarled, her face red with anger.

"Mrs. Weasley, your son violated instructions that he was given upon his release into your care in going to Miss Granger's room at St Mungo's. As additional charges are likely to be given, he needs processed as well as seen by our Healer."

"What happened that he needs a Healer?" Arthur asked, forestalling Molly with a glance.

"As I wasn't there, I can't say with certainty. However, if I were to make a guess, he likely tried to interfere with Miss Granger in some way. I really can't say what may happen with these new circumstances, but I don't think he'll be released back into your care."

"That's unacceptable, Constable! He is our son, and should be home with us." Molly said heatedly.

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, he may be your son, but what he has done in the past tells me that regardless of how _you_ may feel about it, Ronald Weasley needs to spend time with a qualified Mind Healer. And that's _in addition_ to what the Wizengamot gives him as punishment. Status as a war hero or not, he has been accused of breaking the law, and must be seen as an offender until the matter is resolved."

"Why has he been accused of _anything_ wrong is what I don't understand. Ronald wouldn't have harmed Hermione, ever. He told me so himself."

"Mrs. Weasley, if he did nothing to harm Miss Granger, then can you explain to me _why_ she has been in St Mungo's for the past _two days_ and with a _bodyguard_?"

"Another attempt to gain attention and sympathy would be my thought. She has always been able to defend herself, so I can't imagine why she feels the need for a bodyguard."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it will be some time before your son is processed back into holding. I suggest you come back later, when you'll be allowed to see him. Perhaps tonight, around half seven. That's when visiting hours begin."

Taking his wife's arm, Arthur Weasley nodded, understanding the position of the Constable.

"Thank you, Constable, we'll come back then. We need to contact his solicitor in any case."

…. …. ….

"Well, Miss Granger, you're ready to be released. May I ask what your plans are now?" the Healer asked a mixture of compassion and worry in her eyes.

"I haven't signed the marriage contract yet, and likely never will, but don't know how to return the ring to break the engagement. I can't face Ronald without being afraid of him. He's hurt me too many times."

"That's simple, Granger. Once you take it off, owl it to him, without a return address. Until he gets the idea to leave you alone, you may be safer in a safe house I had built on Malfoy Manor property, rather than your own flat. The wards will keep him out, and he won't know where it is. As for your job, you can still floo there, and leave word you don't want the Weasel near you," Draco said calmly, although he was anything but calm.

"How would I come back, Malfoy? I'd have to state the destination to floo, and he would be sure to hear about it."

"That's my job. I'll be there outside your office, and simply accompany you to work and back. As your bodyguard, you have to be in my line of sight or in close proximity to me so I can protect you. Anything confidential to do with your job, just erect a privacy bubble. If you need help while a privacy bubble is up, give me a hand signal."

"So much for 'brightest witch of my age', that didn't even occur to me."

"Miss Granger, after everything you've been through, I'm surprised you can even remember your name at times. Stress isn't good for some people, especially those with magic," the Healer interjected, handing Hermione her release documentation.

Accepting the documentation, Hermione stood up from the bed, wincing slightly. Her bruises and other injuries were healed, but she still felt stiff. Draco picked up her bag of possessions that Harry had dropped off earlier, and walked her to the floo.

"Safe house, Malfoy Manor," he said, before stepping in the floo, Hermione beside him.

Stepping out of the floo, Hermione looked around. It appeared to be a comfortable looking cottage, and small by Malfoy standards. From the middle of the main room, she only saw five other doors.

"This cottage has a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, a practice room for dueling, a dining room, and a potions lab in the basement. With the gardens here, if you need something in particular, let me know, and I can possibly brew it for you if you don't do it yourself. And before you ask, the potions lab has a floo that gives me direct access to this safe house. There are also alarms and wards to let me know if someone other than the person I bring here for protection is trying to gain access. From the outside, it looks like the abandoned stables. There's a pair of twin beds in the bedroom, so my partner can be here at night to keep you safe."

"I need to return the ring and break the engagement. May I borrow an owl?"

"There's parchment, ink, and quills in the desk in the corner. Go ahead and write the note, and I'll see that it's sent to the Weasel for you. That way someone can't trace your magical signature to this place by examining the package."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

Taking parchment and ink from the drawer, Hermione took a quill and began to write.

 _Ron,_

 _We have grown too far apart to continue being together, in addition to the physical violence and mental and emotional stress and abuse I have been subjected to by you. I can't see myself ever regaining my trust for you to rebuild the relationship, so I am returning the ring, and calling off the engagement._

 _HG_

As she set down the quill, Draco picked up the parchment and folded it, writing simply, _Ronald Weasley_ on the front. His owl wouldn't need an address, being a former Wizarding Post owl.

"I'll send it with the ring in a few minutes. Do you need a bag or something for it?"

She nodded, and he opened one of the drawers to take out a small cloth bag. After she took off the ring, he placed it inside and tied it shut, then sealed it to the note.

"My owl is inside the Manor. While I'm taking care of this, why don't you settle in? The floo will only admit me, a protected person, my partner, and a house elf, so you should be safe alone for a few moments."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I JK Rowling**

 **Thank you to beatlechicksteph for beta-ing this chapter**

Chapter Thirteen

Ron sat in the holding cell, trying to keep his rage from showing on his face. He still couldn't believe that the bitch actually had a bodyguard, to say nothing of it being _Draco Malfoy_ whom she asked to be her bodyguard. It was supposed to be so easy, so simple. Just sneak into her room looking like a Constable so nobody would think to keep him away, and if he couldn't scare her into dropping the charges, make sure she couldn't appear at the hearing, which would force the Wizengamot to drop the case. It was just his luck it was Malfoy in the room. Even in school, he'd been a suspicious bastard. If it had just been Harry and his sister, he could have pulled it off, since Harry was basically walking around with blinders on when it came to him. And he knew Harry could talk Ginny into almost anything.

oOoOoOo

As Draco came back into the cottage, Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief. Her hope of it going unnoticed was in vain.

"What's on your mind, Granger? I already told you this place has limited access."

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm confused about a few things."

"And those are? I know your brain must be working overtime right now. Spit it out."

"Well, I'm not sure I understand how and why _you_ chose this line of work. I mean, you're a Pureblood, an aristocrat, given that your father is referred to as _Lord_ Malfoy. I guess I simply assumed you would have followed your father into business. Why choose a job that basically puts you in danger daily?"

Draco's brow rose in amused disbelief. Of all the things for her to ponder about the situation, she chooses his _job_.

"I suppose if I don't explain, you'll nag me to death about it like you did Potter and the Weasel in school. Father suggested I learn self-defense when I was still in school. Both kinds of self-defense, although he considered Muggle self-defense slightly less effective than a wizard's. I showed an aptitude for it, probably because of my Quidditch training. After Voldemort returned, he was living at the Manor. The strength I gained from the lessons helped me endure the pain from the many _Crucio_ curses thrown at me. Yes, being a bodyguard puts me in considerable danger if I protect someone from a person who is dangerous and unbalanced, but it also lets me be the one in control, which is something I didn't have while Voldemort was there. Yes, I consider some of the techniques I use to be plebian. But it also gives me something that an opponent wouldn't expect or know to guard against if he or she knows about me being a wizard. He despises them, but do you realize just how _many_ of Father's business contacts have no idea our family are wizards and witches? It makes a good cover, Granger."

"I still don't see how you think I can help you in order to pay you for protecting me. In fact, I'm surprised you're protecting me, considering I'm a Muggleborn."

"It's called quid pro quo, Granger. I do this for you so you help me with the problem _I_ have, which from the looks of my situation, needs someone with your skill in research to solve."

"I'm listening, Malfoy. What's the situation, and how do you think _I_ can help?"

"I've been getting threatening letters which destroy themselves after I read them, with the exception of the return address. The return address is a Post Office Box, so that isn't helpful so far, but the letters are threatening my life and possibly my family's lives, if I don't turn over my inheritances to the sender by July first, in addition to using information the sender allegedly has to ruin my family. I've had people trying to find out what the information is and who might be sending the letters, but so far, they haven't been able to find anything. So the next step is research. If memory serves, that was your forte in school."

"It would have been helpful to see the letters. You say only the address remains after they destroy themselves? How does that happen?"

"They catch fire. I'm not sure, but it might be a specifically designed _Incendio_. I made pensieve phials after every one of them, hoping to see a pattern, and I haven't seen one yet."

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll see what I can do. I can look into it while I'm here. I may need access to your family's records to see if there are any correlations to the letters."

"Have you been informed when the hearing concerning the Weasel is scheduled?"

"Yes, a week from Friday, ten in the morning. I'm nervous, Malfoy. When I'm angry or otherwise upset, I can stand up to him, but beyond that, Ronald scares me. What makes it worse is he never shows that side in front of his family."

"Of course he wouldn't, Granger. It would possibly cause him to be disowned if his parents found out what he was capable of in regards to his behavior. I don't know his mother well, but I've spoken to his father a few times, and from what I've observed, Arthur Weasley isn't the kind of man who would condone any of his children using violence except in a situation requiring self-defense. This would mean he's done a very good job in pulling the wool over his family's eyes."

"I just hope he leaves me alone now. I can't take this anymore."

oOoOoOo

Sitting in his cell, Ron did his best to keep his face blank, to avoid giving any of the guards a reason to use Legilimency, but his thoughts were racing, and full of rage.

 _Fucking bitch, she's got some nerve having ME arrested. Obviously she needs a few more lessons in how MY wife should behave. She probably won't leave me; she'd have done it before now if she was going to leave. If I even decided to LET her leave me. No, she'll find out that she's mine until I decide otherwise. A few more lessons and she won't even think about it. Besides, who else would have her, with HER looks? Bushy mop of hair, plain face, and her know-it-all attitude pretty much guarantees no one else will want her. Yeah, her body is okay, but nothing outstanding. Dammit, where are Mum and Dad? I want to get OUT of here already!_

A noise distracted him momentarily from his thoughts, but then he turned his attention back to his mental tirade.

 _I'd dearly love to know why Malfoy was in her room. He can't be protecting her. Even if he IS supposed to be some hot shot bodyguard, there's no way in Hell he'd guard a filthy Mudblood bitch like her. Maybe she's been fucking him behind my back? If she has, I'll kill her, and she knows it. She's MY property, MY witch, and I'll kill her before I let someone else have her. Besides, she can't fucking afford to pay him to guard her, so she MUST be fucking him in payment._

One of the guards walked over to the cell, and motioned for Ron to stand. Sighing heavily, he stood, and then held still while restraints were put on his wrists.

"You have visitors, Mr. Weasley. I'll escort you to the visiting room."

Hiding his disgust at being led out like a _common criminal_ , Ron followed the guard to a room at the end of the hall. When the door was opened, he saw his parents and his solicitor.

"Mum, Dad! Thank Merlin you're here! When can I get out of here?"

Regarding him intently, the solicitor spoke up.

"Please sit down, Mr. Weasley, we have a lot to discuss, not the least of which are the additional charges you're facing."

"What additional charges?" Arthur asked, glancing at the solicitor.

"In addition to the assault charge, charges for disregarding instructions to stay away from Miss Granger until the hearing, as that was specific to his release to your care, impersonating a member of the DMLE in order to do so, being in possession of a deadly weapon, which was the knife he disguised as a DMLE officer's baton, and again attempting to harm Miss Granger while she was a patient at St Mungo's have been added. Taking all of this into consideration, it's doubtful he'll be released before the hearing again."

"That is _completely unacceptable_!" Molly hissed anger evident on her face. "Hermione is most likely making all of it up for attention."

"Mrs. Weasley, there were _witnesses_ to what occurred at St Mungo's, two of whom are your daughter and son-in-law, in addition to members of the staff. Are you saying that _Harry Potter_ is making up what he saw? Because if you are, I would venture to say the Wizengamot would disagree with your opinion."

"That's preposterous! Harry would never say or do anything to harm his family."

"Mrs. Weasley, I think it would be better if I spoke to your son about this. After all, while you and your husband have retained me, it is _your son_ who is my client, not you and your husband. Would the two of you please wait outside the room? I can let you back inside for your visit after I've spoken to Ronald Weasley."

With a glare at the solicitor, Molly stood and stormed from the room, Arthur following, after giving the solicitor an apologetic look.

"What's this rubbish about not being released before the hearing? I haven't done anything wrong!" Ron burst out, as soon as the door closed.

"Mr. Weasley, please don't try to convince me of anything when there is evidence to the contrary. I have been retained by your parents to defend you, and that is what I will do, to the best of my ability. However, in order to do that, you have to tell me everything, and no lying to me. Photographs and scans of Miss Granger's condition were taken on her arrival at St Mungo's. I am not accusing you of causing the condition Miss Granger was in, but it is obvious that she was severely injured. I don't want to say if it was an accident she had or if it was done to her by someone, but there it is. I can argue that her condition was the result of an accident of some sort, if that is what you want, but in order for me to represent you to the best of my ability, you _can't_ lie to me."

"Just _why_ is everyone so willing to believe her over me? My family is Pureblood, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight; she's nothing but a lying, know-it-all Mudblood _bitch_. Her parents are Muggles, dentists according to her. I just don't understand."

" _Mr. Weasley_! I would advise you _not_ to use that kind of foul language in front of me. Do so again, and I will inform your parents to find you a new solicitor. For your information, _I_ am Muggleborn."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter**

Trigger Warning: This chapter will contain some scenes of domestic violence. If this is a problem for you, please read with caution, or wait until the next chapter

Chapter Fourteen

After dinner at Draco's safe house, Hermione sat still, wondering to herself why Ron had felt he needed to hurt her so many times. He was one of her best friends at school, part of the Golden Trio. And seeing how much his family loved him, it just didn't make sense. From what she had been taught by her own parents, children learn from their parents how to behave, and she had never seen either Arthur or Molly strike any of their children. Even her own parents had never hit her as a form of punishment. In fact, given her love of books, her parents had a unique way of punishing her as a child, by removing the bookcase from her bedroom and locking all but her textbooks in a trunk her mum kept in her parents' room.

Lost in thought, she remembered another time Ron had lost his temper with her, shortly after they had come back from dinner at the Burrow, right after Ron had proposed.

… … …

 _Hermione was smiling as she and Ron entered her flat. Lifting her hand, she again looked at the ring, a small sapphire chip set on a plain gold band. Her birthstone, and she loved it._

" _Did you want something to drink, Ron? I have tea, coffee, and butterbeer," she said, walking to the kitchen._

" _Butterbeer, then, Hermione. Why don't you have something stronger here? Both of us are old enough to buy and drink something like firewhiskey."_

" _I guess I never acquired a taste for it enough to keep something like firewhiskey at home. I'll have a glass or two at the Leaky Cauldron, but don't keep it here. I prefer something like brandy when it's hard liquor."_

" _Then we need to make sure that changes. If I'm here, I'd like to have a firewhiskey now and then. We drank butterbeer when we were kids at school. So you'll go to the package store in Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some for me, then? I'd go, but there's an all-day training meeting at the Ministry I have to go to. Something about policy and procedure in the Games Department."_

" _I can't either. I promised I would babysit Teddy for Ginny and Harry. He wants to take her to a show and dinner after work. He'll be dropping Teddy off before I come home. And I can't take a child to a package store, Ron."_

" _So go during lunch, for Merlin's sake. Teddy won't be with you then."_

" _Why should I buy it if I don't care for it, Ron? You have just as much opportunity to go to the package store as I do. Please, I really don't want to fight about this, not after the lovely evening we just had. I won't object to keeping it here for you if you buy it, but I would rather not buy it myself. It isn't personal, it's just my preference."_

" _Bloody hell, Hermione, can't you do anything that makes me happy? All I asked you to do is get me a bottle of firewhiskey, for Merlin's sake. Do you always have to be such a rule following swot? It's like we're back at school again."_

" _Ron, please don't do this. We've just had a lovely evening at your family's house. I don't want to fight. If you want firewhiskey, you can easily buy it after work. I've already said I won't object to you keeping it here."_

 _Without warning, Ron picked up a crystal figurine that had belonged to her mother and hurled it toward Hermione. Ducking, she saw it shatter against the wall, and tears formed in her eyes. That figurine, a perfect rose, had been her father's wedding present to her mother._

" _Ronald, how could you do that? That rose was the only thing I was able to save from my parents' house after obliviating them before leaving to join you and Harry. It was all I had left of them beyond the photos."_

" _Why do we always talk about what YOU don't have anymore, huh? I am so SICK of hearing what YOU don't have anymore, what YOU want to do now the war is over. You're going to be MY wife, and that means that you're no longer your PARENTS' daughter, do you understand me? YOU made the decision to obliviate them, not me. So stop harping on it. Because I don't want to hear it anymore."_

 _Hermione picked up her wand to try to fix the damage, but it was no use. The shards were too small to repair by magic._

" _You still want the damn thing, HERE, take it," Ron yelled, beginning to throw the shards._

 _Although she was able to get out of the way of most of the flying shards, she wasn't quite fast enough to avoid being hit by all of it. She only knew something had hit her when she saw the look of horrified realization come over Ron's face._

" _Hermione, you're bleeding. Let me take you to St Mungo's to get that looked at, okay? And next time, try not to make me so bloody mad. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made me mad. I'll tell them something like a potion phial broke to explain the cut, and THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU TELL THEM TOO."_

Hermione shook her head, asking herself why she hadn't told anyone in his family that night what had happened. Maybe Molly wouldn't have believed her, but it was possible that Bill or Percy, or even Arthur might have believed her. Then she remembered how afraid she'd been that night, and _knew_ why she hadn't talked about it.

She had had no idea just how violent Ron could become, and didn't want to find out.

oOoOoOo

Ron sat at the table across from his solicitor, an expression of shock and disgust on his face.

"You didn't have magical parents? You're a _fucking Mudblood_?"

"Mr. Weasley, wait here, please," the solicitor asked, rising from the table.

The solicitor walked to the door and opened it, motioning for Arthur and Molly to come in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I apologize, but you're going to have to find new representation for your son. I refuse to represent a client who is going to be insulting to me based on nothing more than my blood status. Good day to you."

"Wait just a moment, please, but how did Ron insult you exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Weasley, your son referred to me as-and I quote- _'a fucking Mudblood'_ -after I told him specifically not to use that word in front of me when talking about Miss Granger, because I'm also Muggleborn."

"Sir, I would like you to reconsider. I apologize for his beha-"Arthur began, when he was interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley, I won't reconsider, and as my father once told me, you can't apologize for others, as what they say or do is their choice, not your own. I can have my secretary send you some names of other solicitors you may be able to retain for your son."

Taking a deep breath, the solicitor picked up his briefcase from the table and left the room.

A few minutes later, as Arthur and Molly tried to think of someone who could represent Ron, the door opened and a guard walked in the room.

"Excuse me, but this just arrived in the post for the prisoner," he said, and handed an envelope and small package to Ron before leaving the room.

Frowning slightly, Ron opened the envelope, and read the note inside, then ripped open the pouch to allow a ring to clatter onto the table. His mouth fell open slightly.

"Ronald, what's wrong, son? Isn't that the ring you gave Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"She gave it back. She said the engagement is over," he said, his voice low.

oOoOoOo

Draco floo'd into the safe house, a woman behind him, and carrying a small box. Hermione looked from one to the other, and then raised a brow at Draco.

"Granger, this is my partner, Chloe Dobkins. She'll be here at night to make sure you're safe until the Weasel has his day in front of the Wizengamot. I've brought the memory phials of the letters we talked about, as well as a pensieve. Maybe you can spot a pattern. As far as records, I'll need to make arrangements for later," he said, setting the box on the table.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I'll look at them, but no promises that I'll find anything."

"Forgive me when I say I hope you _can_ find a pattern, Granger. I want to stop this bastard before the deadline."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter**

A/N: I am so sorry for not getting this written sooner. It's hard to concentrate well enough to write when you become ill. I am feeling a bit better now, however, and will continue working on the story.

As always, thank you to beatlechicksteph for beta-ing this chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

The morning of Ron's hearing, Hermione woke early. She knew she was possibly going to be the prosecution's main witness, and she needed to be calm. She didn't know what kind of things his solicitor would ask, but she knew it would be based on some version of what Ron saw as the truth.

Focusing on the hearing kept her from thinking too much about Malfoy's problem. So far, she hadn't found anything in the memory phials of the letters to indicate something that could be damaging to his family which the public didn't already know about. She didn't find any uses of Unforgivables, at least not current, no curses in the gray area of magic, not even anything unethical in the businesses controlled by Malfoy Enterprises. Noticing the clock and seeing it was already half eight, she swore.

After getting dressed, she went into the living room to see Draco waiting for her. She paused momentarily when she realized she had just mentally referred to the Ferret as _Draco_. When in the name of Merlin did _that_ start?

"If you're ready, Granger, I'll accompany you to the hearing. I can wait in one of the spectator tiers so I can be nearby so Weasel doesn't try anything."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Shall we go?"

Nodding, Draco followed her to the Floo, waiting until she called out the destination, _Ministry of Magic, Tenth Level_ , before following her, stepping out only seconds behind her. Seeing Hermione stiffen, he glanced around quickly. Sure enough, Arthur and Molly Weasley stood next to their son a few feet away. Judging from the expression on Molly's face, she wasn't at all pleased with the current situation. He saw her begin to walk toward Hermione and stepped forward, effectively blocking any potential spells or hexes that may be thrown at Granger with his own body, his hand already close to his wand.

"Hermione, go inside the courtroom. We don't need to wait in the hall," Draco said, not taking his eyes from Molly. It only barely registered he hadn't called her by her last name.

Molly had already reached them, however, and the fury in her eyes was evident. Briefly glancing at Draco, she turned her head to fully look at Hermione.

"So you aren't satisfied with just breaking my son's heart and making false accusations against him, you take up with a Death Eater, Hermione? How could you?" the bitterness in Molly's voice was evident.

Only briefly closing her eyes to keep herself calm, Hermione turned and without a word, started walking into the courtroom. After a few seconds, she let out a slow breath, relieved that the hearing was finally going to happen. She knew that Molly was going to side with Ron against her, he was her son, after all, but there were times she wished Molly could see what Ron was really like with her, rather than the fantasy she had in her mind of a son who would never hurt anyone.

Slowly, the courtroom began to fill, and Hermione found a seat on a bench designated for witnesses to a case. It wasn't long before Harry, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly came in, followed by Ron and his solicitor.

"As the case being heard today isn't classified as a major crime, it has been decided by the Wizengamot to forgo using the prisoner chair for the defendant, however, it has also been decided that should _anyone_ cause a disturbance in the proceedings, he or she will be dealt with by being escorted from the room for the length of this hearing. As per procedure, all witnesses will undergo the required dose of Veritaserum before he or she testifies. Is that clear to everyone?" the dark robed member of the Wizengamot asked.

"This case is being heard against Ronald Bilius Weasley, who is being charged with assault against Hermione Jean Granger, disregarding instructions as per his condition of release prior to this hearing, impersonating a member of the DMLE, possession of a weapon, and attempted assault with said weapon. Are the prosecution and defense ready to proceed?"

"Prosecution is ready," spoke up Amelia Bones.

"Connor Stimpton for the defense. We are ready."

"Call your first witness, Madam Bones."

"Prosecution calls Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione walked to the witness chair and sat down, her body turned to avoid looking at Ron. After she was seated, she was given the dose of Veritaserum. When it had taken effect, Amelia Bones began her questioning.

"Please state your name for the record."

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger."

"Miss Granger, you've brought assault charges against the defendant, correct?"

"Yes. However, this is the first time it's actually gone to a hearing."

"You've tried to file assault charges against the defendant before?"

"Yes. The previous six times I was told the evidence was insufficient to warrant a hearing, so the charges were dropped, or Ronald convinced me to drop the charges."

"Convinced you to drop the charges how, exactly?"

"By the use of threats and intimidation. During those times, I was afraid of him. I didn't know what he would do if I didn't drop the charges."

"Yet you didn't leave the relationship until recently. Would you please explain why for the Wizengamot?"

"I was ashamed, because I had been so completely intimidated, and didn't want to find out what he would do if I tried to leave. I never knew if and when he would lose control of his temper and hit me again."

"Objection! Miss Granger is not a trained Mind Healer, and cannot be asked to give her opinion on my client's state of mind or temper," the Mr. Stimpton said, standing.

"Mr. Stimpton, the prosecution hasn't asked Miss Granger to give an opinion on the defendant's state of mind, but her reasons why she didn't leave the relationship. Objection overruled."

Just then, Molly stood from her seat in the spectator section, despite Arthur's attempts to keep her seated.

"I can't believe you're believing her lies about my son! I never once saw him even raise his voice to her, he certainly wouldn't hit her," she said angrily.

"Remove that woman, please, for creating a disturbance. Madam, you along with everyone here were warned what would happen following any outbursts or interruptions," the Chief Warlock stated, his voice calm, but firm.

Glancing swiftly from Amelia Bones to Ronald as Molly was escorted out of the room, Hermione knew he was placing the blame for the removal of his mother at her feet.

She knew, without a doubt, that things just became a hundred times worse if he wasn't convicted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story**

 **As always, thanks to beatlechicksteph for beta-ing this story**

Chapter Sixteen

 _Previously-_

" _I can't believe you're believing her lies about my son! I never once saw him even raise his voice to her, he certainly wouldn't hit her," she said angrily._

" _Remove that woman, please, for creating a disturbance. Madam, you along with everyone here were warned what would happen following any outbursts or interruptions," the Chief Warlock stated, his voice calm, but firm._

 _Glancing swiftly from Amelia Bones to Ronald as Molly was escorted out of the room, Hermione knew he was placing the blame for the removal of his mother at her feet._

 _She knew, without a doubt, that things just became a hundred times worse if he wasn't convicted._

"Madam Bones, please continue your questioning."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. Miss Granger, please describe for the Wizengamot the latest incident of the defendant using violence against you."

"It was the day I was due to be released from St Mungo's. Someone who looked like an officer of the DMLE came to the door of my room. As he said he needed to ask clarification questions, no one thought to stop him entering. He pulled a billy club from the holder on his side and asked me to show how I had been struck by the defendant while at his family's home. The person who had been guarding me saw something wrong and disarmed him. It was then that Auror Potter removed a Transfiguration spell from the billy club, revealing it to be a knife, and the DMLE officer transformed into the defendant."

"You say you were due to be released from St Mungo's. Why were you a patient there?"

"Because while I was trying to discuss some clauses he had concealed in a marriage contract I hadn't yet signed, he hit me, knocking me to the ground, and I was injured."

"You said that the person guarding you at St Mungo's disarmed the defendant while you described the latest incident, Miss Granger. If he had been disarmed, why describe that as an instance of violence against you?"

"Because I believe that if he hadn't been disarmed, he would have used the Transfigured knife to stab me, or harm me in another way."

"Objection! Miss Granger is testifying about her feelings, and not facts. Unless she had been able to use Legilimency to read my client's mind and intentions, she cannot say with certainty what might have happened," Mr. Stimpton stated, rising from his chair.

"Sustained. Move on, Madam Bones."

"I have no further questions of the witness at this time, but reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time."

"Noted. Mr. Stimpton, you may question the witness."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. Miss Granger, will you please describe an incident for the Wizengamot in which you were _physically_ injured by my client in the last six months?"

"Other than the incident I've already described, which led to my stay at St Mungo's, I can't describe an incident from the last six months that led to a physical injury."

"That's interesting, Miss Granger. You haven't had physical injuries, yet you wish the Wizengamot to believe my client is capable of physical harm to you?"

"You specified within the last _six months_ , sir. During the last six months I didn't need to go to the hospital for a physical injury, because although they would have given me a paste to apply, I preferred to allow the various _bruises_ to fade naturally and without magical aid. I didn't have an injury more severe than bruises in the past six months, _however_ , it was just _over_ six months ago that I went to St Mungo's for a physical injury that _was_ more severe than bruises."

"Did you inform anyone in the DMLE of these injuries you say you had?"

"I did, but because they had already been Healed, the officer wasn't hopeful, and I was informed later that the charges I had attempted to file were declined for prosecution due to lack of strong evidence."

Hermione could see from the corner of her eye the slight frown on the face of Amelia Bones, who then opened the file in front of her, leafing through the pages.

"Excuse me, Chief Warlock," Madam Bones began, "but there seem to be some pages missing from the file I have for this case. May we have a recess until tomorrow so I may attempt to find the missing pages?"

"What pages are you missing from the file, Madam Bones? I hesitate to grant a recess because someone comes before this panel and finds they are not as prepared as they should have been."

"Miss Granger has just testified that she has reported incidents of violence against her by the defendant before the incident that led to her hospital stay to the DMLE, yet _I see no such reports in the file before me_. I would like a recess to try to locate those reports."

"The hearing is concerning the _current_ charges against the defendant, Madam Bones. Is the panel to assume these missing reports have bearing on the current charges?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock, as not only the missing reports, but the expected testimony of a later witness will establish a history and pattern of behavior on the part of the defendant."

"Very well, Madam Bones. I will grant a recess of this hearing until Tuesday of next week, nine in the morning. I trust that will give you sufficient time?"

"Yes, it will, and thank you, Chief Warlock."

"So be it. This hearing will resume on Tuesday next week, nine a.m."

Amelia Bones immediately picked up the file, and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Draco stood and went to her side before walking into the hall with Hermione, where Amelia motioned for them to wait until the hall had emptied. Once it had cleared of the Weasleys and the Wizengamot members, she turned to look at Hermione.

"Your testimony was the first time I was hearing about past assaults, which is why I was looking for the reports in the file. I will _delay_ prosecuting an assault case, but only long enough to make sure all my nifflers are in a row, if you can understand that. I would never _decline_ to prosecute, no matter how weak the evidence appeared to be. And we both know from the trials after the war what that's likely to mean."

Understanding and horror crossed Hermione's face at the realization, but it was Draco who put their collective suspicions into words.

"Someone-likely Weasley-has someone on the inside to make certain the reports were never seen, _if_ the reports were filed at all."

"Exactly. And we have until nine o'clock Tuesday morning to find out who it is, and locate the reports," Amelia agreed grimly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fanfiction.**

 **As always, thank you to beatlechicksteph for beta-ing this chapter, and an ADDITIONAL thank you for helping me figure out how to write part of this chapter so it sounded plausible!**

Chapter Seventeen

"Miss Granger, I need you and Mr. Malfoy to come to my office. I would like to begin to try to figure out what, if anything happened to your reports. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask the Minister for Magic to sit in on this. As a former Auror himself, he may have some insight."

Hermione nodded, and tensed a little. Something happened every time she tried to press charges against Ron. She doubted Harry would have helped Ron avoid charges, since Harry was much too open for that level of deceit. Taking a deep breath, she started to follow Amelia to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I need _everyone_ who has responded to an assault call in the last year in my office _immediately_ ," Amelia announced, storming into the Department.

"What's going on, Director? We assumed you would still be at the Wizengamot," one of the Aurors said, getting up and following her to the Director's office.

"I'll explain once everyone is here. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat while we wait for the others."

Hermione sat down in the nearest chair, still tense from the hearing. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves. Surely someone knew why there were no reports in the file. And she also knew that although she was a sweetheart in disposition, Amelia Bones took no nonsense when it came to her job. If anyone could locate the reports, it would be Amelia.

After the office filled with ten Aurors, Amelia went to her desk, placing the file on the smooth surface of the desk blotter.

"This," Amelia began, looking each of them in the eye, "is the file I had prepared for the case currently being heard in front of the Wizengamot. During testimony, Miss Granger brought up that she had made _several_ assault reports to this office over the last year and a half. So I have to ask myself _why_ , in front of the Wizengamot no less, I was _unable_ to find a single report Miss Granger filed in the file. I suggest you all start explaining why, because I know for a bloody _fact_ that all reports are filed by category of offense, and then by the name of the person filing the report, meaning the _victim_ , and then by the name of the person the report is _against_ , meaning the person who _committed_ the offense. Yet there are _no_ copies in the file. Ladies and gentlemen, _start talking_."

One of the Aurors began looking around the room, at the faces of his colleagues. Unfortunately for him, the nervous gesture didn't go unnoticed. Placing her hands on the file and leaning forward slightly, Amelia pinned him with a gimlet stare.

"Something to say, Auror Macintosh?"

"Only that I never responded to a call involving Miss Granger, Madam Bones."

After looking at the Auror for a moment, Amelia took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Feeling herself calm, she nodded, and waved her hand toward the door.

"If you've never had to take a report involving Miss Granger, Macintosh, you can go back to your duties. If, however, you are able to locate any of those reports, I'm sure Miss Granger would be appreciative, not to mention myself and your supervisor. You're dismissed for now."

Nodding respectfully, the Auror left the room. After closing the door, Amelia again looked around the room at the assembled Aurors.

"Madam Bones, I recognize at least four of the Aurors here as ones I've spoken to. Does that help?" Hermione spoke up, still uneasy about the hearing.

"It does help, in fact. Those Aurors will stay here; the rest of you can go back to your duties."

oOoOoOo

Pulling a piece of parchment and quill across the desk, the young Auror began a letter. To anyone who might accidentally see it, it appeared to be a simple letter catching up with people he knew.

 _Dear Aunt Molly,_

 _Sorry I haven't written in a while, but you know how work can keep me busy. I hope you, my uncle, and cousins are well. Really miss your cooking, especially around the hols. Mum just can't match your skill in the kitchen. Hard to believe the two of you are sisters because of that sometimes._

 _It gets to be a bit interesting at work sometimes, however. Actually got called into Madam Bones' office today, and MERLIN, was she mad. Good thing I was able to tell her I wasn't involved in what she was mad about, or I don't think I'd have been able to leave her office for a while. I think I might actually get an earache from how loud she was yelling._

 _I almost forgot, did you get the new recipes I sent you? I try to get the new recipes any time I see them when I read a new magazine or the Daily Prophet, but these weren't where you'd expect to find them, so I sent them along to you. You should have gotten them within the last couple of weeks. Thanks for letting me know you collect them. I'll be sure to send you any others I find._

 _Your nephew,_

 _Calum_

Folding the parchment, he slipped it into a pocket to wait until he could go to the Owl Post Office while on break. Smiling a bit, he continued with the paperwork on his desk, thinking of a rare evening in the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks and the special for dinner before going home to his flat. He may even send an additional owl later to see if his aunt would allow him to treat her to dinner. Circe knew she spent most of her time in a kitchen, and she deserved a break every so often.

oOoOoOo

Molly Weasley was _furious_. She had actually been removed from her son's hearing, all because she had voiced her opinion. She had _always_ spoken her mind, everyone who knew her family knew that. Everyone was also aware how quickly she would leap to the defense of one of her children. She was _still_ talked about as one of the lesser known heroines of the war for the way she dueled-and killed-Bellatrix Lestrange in the Final Battle when the insane witch had threatened her daughter Ginny. Why _wouldn't_ she speak up when Hermione Granger was outright _lying_ about how her Ron _supposedly_ mistreated and hit her? She had raised her boys better than that. And all because that little Muggleborn _tart_ had led Ron on, then decided to make up lies when she didn't get enough attention. She had seen this coming for more than a year. It wasn't until Ron explained what his solicitor told him that she could think of a way to help Ron, as well as _finally_ put Hermione Granger in her place, once and for all.

oOoOoOo

"Do you really think you can locate the reports?" Hermione asked Amelia, holding back tears.

"Absolutely. Even if they've been removed from the DMLE offices, I _will_ locate them. It would just take longer to find them if they were removed from the DMLE. Not to mention it would put someone in more trouble than they want to deal with right now. I want the both of you to come to my office in the morning. I want to try to reconstruct with you everything that's happened between you and Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger. Not only will it refresh your memory for when the hearing resumes on Tuesday, it will give me a better understanding of the case, so I can make a suitable recommendation for sentencing to the Wizengamot if Mr. Weasley is convicted."

Standing, Draco nodded once, looked at Hermione, then back at Amelia.

"I'll see to it she's here, Madam Bones. If you'll excuse us, I'd like to take Miss Granger back now. I'm sure you understand why I can't mention where that is, as dealing with the Weasley twins in the past has taught me that sometimes, the walls _do_ have ears."

Amelia nodded, and saw them out of her office. After sitting behind her desk, she briefly rubbed her hand over her eyes in weariness. She _knew_ those reports existed, and parchments like that didn't just disappear, since the office had been warded against the Vanishing Charm being used. She pulled in a sharp breath as the realization struck her. If the reports existed and hadn't been Vanished, that meant they had been _lost_ -which her charm to gather all materials related to a case negated, or they had been _taken._ Which left her with three questions to answer, in addition to finding the reports.

 _Who_ would have taken the reports, _why_ did the person take them, and was Ronald Weasley somehow involved? Because if he _was_ involved, she'd be asking for the _maximum_ sentence possible.


End file.
